What is love?
by South Boy
Summary: Luffy asks everyone what they think love is and they all answer differently, but why exactly is Luffy so interested in knowing their answers? Yaoi, AU, Onshot, Fluff, LawLu


**What is love?**

"Nami, what is love?" Luffy asked as they were making their way into the classroom. "Ehm.. well, it's when you want to be with someone all the time and your heart starts beating really fast when you see them." She answer thoughtfully. "Hmm.. Is that how you feel about Zoro?" he asked curiously and noticed how her cheeks turned red. "Yes.." she answered with a slight smile painting her lips.

As Luffy took a seat next to Zoro he asked the same question again, but Zoro answered it differently than Nami. "Well, it's when you're really busy, but can't help think about that person even if you actually don't have time to think about them." He explained and Luffy only nodded.

The bell rang, signalling the next lesson and Luffy hurried to his other classroom. On his way their he ran into Robin who was taking the same class as him. "Robin, what is love?" he asked once more and Robin turned towards him smiling. "It's when everything you do is for that specific person. You want to make them happy and not disappoint them." She told him and then took a seat next to Franky, putting a kiss on his cheek before nodding to Luffy.

Luffy sat down next to Sanji and asked the same question once more. "Sanji, what is love?" he asked and got a confused look in return before he answered the question. "I'd say it's when you see something that reminds you of them and you take it, because it makes you feel close to them even if their not around." He said seriously, before being silenced by the teacher.

Another bell rang signalling that break was starting and Luffy catched up with Usopp to ask him the same question. "Usopp, what is love?" "Love is when you get excited by hearing their voice and get mad when you hear someone badmouthing them." And before Usopp could ask why he wanted to know Luffy had already run of to Franky. "Franky, what is love?" the smaller teen asked and the blue haired man smiled answering with a 'Suuuuuuuuuuuuper!', before explaining properly. "It's when only the smallest compliment that person gives you can make even a shitty day into the most Suuuuuuuuuper day you've ever had!"

"Brook, what's love?" he asked as he ran up to his tall and skinny friend. "Hmm.. Love is when you'd be willing to go to the end of the world for that person and when you're willing to wait for all eternity for them to come back to you." He answered with a smiled, but before he could say anything else he had already run off to Chopper.

"Chopper, what's love?" he asked and the small teen only blinked a couple of times before answering. "It's like cotton candy! It's the best sweetness ever imaginable and you'll never get sick of it!" he exclaimed smiling, but then noticed how Luffy was staring into oblivion with a frown on his face. "Luffy? What's wrong?" Chopper asked, startling Luffy from his thoughts "Ah, nothing! Really! I gotta go now! See you guys later!" he said, waving his friends off as he ran towards the exit, ignoring all the shouts he was getting.

**Half an hour later**

"Luffy-ya? What brings you here?" the surgeon asked as he put the chart down onto his desk. "Traffy, What is love?" he asked, looking at the older man seriously. "And why do you want to know that?" he asked, a playful smirk painting his lips. "Because my friends all said that it's all nice and happy, but whenever I see you I feel like crying and my heart starts hurting like crazy! I don't know what these feelings mean!" he whined the last part, causing Law to look at him seriously. "And why do you think it's love?" he asked in a more serious tone. "Because that's the only thing I've never felt before!" Luffy pouted. "Oh really." The tanned man said teasingly after letting out a low chuckle, because of the teens reaction. "And when exactly did you start feeling like this?" he questioned, leaning onto his desk to observe the younger. "A week ago.. when we went to the movies together with Kidd.." he said, not looking at the surgeon as a blush crept onto his face.

Luffy could hear the chair being pushed back and then he heard light footsteps getting closer to him. He flinched when a tattooed hand grabbed his chin and turned his head to face the surgeon. "You're jealous." The surgeon stated as their eyes locked.

Before realizing it himself, Luffy had moved towards the surgeon, their lips almost touching. "Make this feeling go away.." Luffy pleaded. "I don't like it." He said as their foreheads pressed against each other. "How do you think I could do that?" Law asked teasingly, letting his lips brush slightly against Luffy's, causing a whine to escape Luffy's mouth. "I don't know." He admitted as he felt that his face was burning from embarrassment.

Law smirked before replying. "Would it help if I said that I would never look at anyone but you and that my thoughts are all dedicated to you?" he asked, whispering against Luffy's lips.

It remained silent for several seconds as Law waited for an answer that would never come as Luffy closed the small gap that was between them and claimed the lips he had been dreaming about for so long.


End file.
